


The Alley

by SabinaRose5



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabinaRose5/pseuds/SabinaRose5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened the night David helped Jack escape from Pulitzer</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alley

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction. it's just a quick One shot I came up with. I hope you like it!

Jack followed Davey into the alley. “You shouldn’ ave done this Dave. They could put you in Jail.” He says breathing heavy from running. 

“I don’t care.” David said a few steps ahead of him

“Come ‘ere.” Jack said grabbing Dave by the arm and shoving him against the wall. “What about your family? What happens to them if you go to jail. You don’t know nottin about jail. Now thanks for what chu’ve done, but you get out of ‘ere.” He said pointing to the opposite side of the alley. 

He goes to move David but Davey brushes him off. “I don’t understand?”

“I don’t understand either! But just get outa ‘ere” Jack shouted, and shoved Davey away from the wall.

David looked confused and shouted back. “No!” 

“Go!” Jack shouted

David turned as if to leave then stopped. “No.” he said more sure of himself.

Jack squared his shoulders and looked David in the eye. “What did you just say?” 

“I said no.” David said nervously. In the blink of an eye Jack had David pinned to the opposite wall. David’s eyes went wide in bewilderment. 

“Look Davey, I don’t want yous getting hurt or your family.” Jack said tightening his grip on David’s shirt. 

David went to speak but then suddenly there were lips on his, Jacks lips. Smooth and strong and locked on to Davids. David didn’t know what to do, and soon Jack pulled away from David. “No,” David whispered before cupping the back of Jacks head and pulling him into a deeper kiss. This one revealing every emotion David had for the taller boy. Jack returned it just as much.

They stayed locked like that until they had to pull apart to breath. “Davey,” Jack said calmly. “you should go.” He pulled away and stepped back, putting as much space between him and David as he could. Dave blinked coming out of the daze this kiss had put him in. When he looked up, Jack was gone. Dave shook his head and wondered back to the square to meet up with the other boys.


End file.
